Devils universe
by shadowmagi98
Summary: Many years after the creation of the great seal Minato has found a way to live again but in another world. In the world of devils, angels, fallen angels, and gods.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I wish to tell you a story about a fool. But not just an ordinary fool but a fool that controlled the gods and legends, a fool that fought death herself and won, a fool that died for his friends and for humanity. And a fool that become the universe and rose to immortality, the fool that is me.

There is a saying that the end of one journey is a start of another. I have never believed in the possibility of a new start after I have sealed Nyx from Erebus. But now when I think about it I should have. Once I used the Universe and made the great seal I should have fallen asleep for eternity but that was not the case I was fully awake. I watched the world change a watched my friends grow old and dye. And then they would join the Sea as a persona for me to use and talk to. A yes if there were no personae in me I think that I would die from boredom. But I digress, this story start many years after S.E.E.S and I climbed. Tartarus and found out the truth about the FALL. After so many years Universe in my soul didn't stop growing, after a while the arcana aloud me to see the multiverse. But before that I have to tell you all about my two roommates if you can call them that, Erebus and Nyx. Erebus is a personification of humanities wish to die. It's only job now is to give me headaches. Nyx on the other hand is realy good companion both of use are bored out of are minds, she more than I. Sometimes I would tell her the stories about humanity and my friends I „think" that she has started to like or at least not want to destroy the all. So after many years stuck in the collective subconscious I finally found a way to at least sent a piece of my soul to another world to live and help out. The plan is to create a system for reincarnation of my soul in to a body of a bebe. But what will hold the death wish of humanity if I'm gone well that's the genius part just like in quantum physics for the electron my soul will be in the seal and in the body. In theory I will keep the power of the universe and the ability to summon personae or so I hope but even if I die I can just try again in another world.

So now is the time to start a new fools journey see you on the other side and wish me luck. My name is Minato Arisato and I am on the start of a new journey.


	2. Chapter 2 New mission

**AN: I Have deleted the second chapter and replaced it with this I hope that this is better and not as annoying to read as previous. Before I posted it I should have thought better I just wanted to push it out of the way it could have been done better, but I just didn't think it trough. I am really sorry. I hope that this is better. From this point on the highschool dxd has already started Asia is a devil and Riser arc starts. But i have my own plans for the arc. The rest will be different to.**

 **I have started this to learn how to better write English so any advice is welcome. And for spelling errors i don't come from the English speaking country so it's a little harder for me to write**

 **Disclaimer I don't won persona series nor highschool dxd**

New mission

Fifteen years later

For fifteen years I have been free from the great seal, free on this new world. When the system kicked in and sent me to this world I've thought that this will be normal life no dark hour, no shadows and no any other supernatural entity but as my luck would have it my new world has a secret, but more on that later. Right now I sit in the worst prison in the world physics class and try to tune out the annoying professor and watch the clouds from the window. Yes I know cliché like I'm some anime character. After excruciating forty minutes the bell finally rings.

"Hey Makoto how about a game of football" asked one of my class mate as I was exiting the classroom

"I can't maybe later Joe. Need to go". I didn't wait to hear his answer. I really don't want to anger Yasaka, did it once and almost lost my head never again. Using a quick teleportation spell I cut almost half an hour of walk home. Home might be a little wrong, but for five years I and my family have lived in the Yasaka household. You might think that she is generous but she has her motives. Yasaka is the leader of youkai faction and I'm now known as Harlock of the youkai, Youkai or better known as monsters are just one of the factions of this world. Yea normal. Fuck my luck this world even if it looks normal is full of angels, devils, monsters even gods and any other being you can imagine. My power attracted the head of Youkai. Yasaka-sama and now I am a part of it. Everything is better than the church. Why I don't wana go in to details but they took one of my friends and it pisses me of. Even if they "serve" god and I use that term loosely some of them are worst than devils. And they ask why angels never help them.

"You're late and she is pissed".

"I know Kei love" I answered.

"Then better get in the living room"

Now I am getting scared. If Yasaka is really that angry what she would do to me probably even gods don't know. And I should know because my head is full of them.

"Don't worry master she wouldn't hurt you to badly ho ho"

"Thanks for the kind words" I snapped at Jack. "Jack She won't kill me but she might make work with Erica or worst Esdeath."

"Ok might be worst but don't worry maybe she would be a little softer, and won't punish you too badly. Or she is pissed with someone else ho ho."

"With my luck it's something I've done and it's going to be Erica that is sent to "guard" me. Stupid mage is never going to let me live in peace"

"Makoto I know your there get in the room now or else" shouted Yasaka and the unsaid treat hanged heavy in the air.

Shaking a little I opened the door and was greeted with the sight of a beautiful woman with long red hair flowing behind her and a scowl on her face. She might be looking young but trust me she is old, after all she is a nine tailed fox one of the strongest joukei.

"I... I am really sorry that I'm late. Couldn't get out of class. I know that I should have been here earlier"

"It's not you so sit down and listen. Somebody fucked up don't know who don't know why, but you will find out."

"Yasaka-sama what happened?" I turned around to look at the source of voice, it was Kei. When did she get here?

"Some relics of ours were stolen I want them back and the culprit fought dead or alive, but preferably alive."

O this is odd, last time somebody tried to steal from the youkai is in the dark ages and it didn't end well for the thief, he was caught in minutes. But this is a whole new level. My mouth was faster than my head and I asked:" who was it? Was it an inside job or what?"

"Makoto watch it"

"He's right Kei it should have been but it wasn't. The guards who were guarding the objects are dead. Apparently killed by some sort of high level fire magic."

"Fire that cut the list from the whole world down to about everyone who knows high level fire magic ha" Said I my voice thick with sarcasm, even if I got slapped on the back of my head by Kai.

"Cut it out, what was stolen Yasaka-sama"

"Well the problem is we don't know really. There was some kind of a confusion magic on the hole room who ever enters forgets what he or she wanted until the exiting the room".

"Hmmm can I see the field?"

"Good Idea Harlock take the sheets" Yasaka said while giving us a pair of white paper shits with orange kanji on it.

"Teleportation seal of that's reach. You started using them were is thank you"

"Kid you may have made them but don't push your luck I just may sent Erica in place of Kei. Kei dear get him out of here."

"Hai Yasaka-sama". Kei Said and forced the paper in my hand.

Teleportation seals or as there really named time and space warp seals are special seal created by me two years ago. They maybe look like a simple kanji but are in fact hundreds of small seals staked one on another. These seal are allowing the folding of space between two points in time and space and almost instantly appearing on the other side. I created the first seal almost two year ago but they have just started being mass-produced. But there are several drawbacks first is the time it takes to make just one of then, and the second is the energy that is needed to be used. Not everyone can use them. And there is the need for the point of exit to be tagged with a special set of exit seals so yea that sucks but I will solve that problem in time or so I hope.

"After teleporting we ended up in a big Japanese stile room with one big door in front of us there. The room was decorated by a countless number of symbols for someone who doesn't know much in the arena of seals or fuinjutsu it would look like gibberish or some form of art, but I see seals for almost every type of an attack, who ever enter here and succeeded to steal whatever they seeked are something else.

"Kei-chan can you please go and check the security feed"

Kei turned on the other side and went through the smaller door. And I continued past the big door, the room on the other side looked like the entrance into some kind of a modern museum, there were people everywhere yokai probably checking the field.

"Oi Harlock why are you here?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking Toshiro."

"But seriously why are you here"?

"Yasakas order. Sent here to see the barrier field and to find out what was stolen if I can that is." I tell Toshiro. Even if I was a head taller than Toshiro he was still an imposing person but that usually comes from his voice, he looks like a normal nerd.

"Then what are you waiting here come, don't just stand there." T rushed me towards the bars.

"Look here, there are some kind odd symbols on the bars the rest of the mages think that they are what projects the field." Said T happily.

"But you don't and to be franc neither do I. It's never simple, there must be something else, these look like some confusion seals so maybe t... No these are all wrong dam these quys are smart the seals are decoys. Just empty words no true power behind them. Look more closely there is no energy flowing between them." I was saying it with a frown

"Maybe they just stopped, nobody tried to enter after we discovered the barrier." He turned to one of the guards:"Hey you try to enter in now"

I watched the bars moved and at the floor saw something shift. "Toshiro can you cast one of the detection spells on the floor"

"I can why there is nothing there."

"Just do it fast. And don't ask questions please."

He cast the spell and just like that on the floor new set of symbols appeared, but this time runic.

"This is more like it" I almost felt like jumping up and down form joy finally something useful.

"That wasn't there. We searched everything four times" T tried to justify himself.

"T no need to do that I don't blame you or anyone else for that matter. The runs become visible when active, but when they are not it's almost impossible to find them, and even when active they are hidden by a protective layer of magic. Who every made this is good to dam good. I just had luck to see the fucking glow." I tried to calm him down, no need for him to get a heart attack on me." Just calm down all is right you didn't fuck up"

"I checked the floor and walls four time, four damn times, they weren't there please trust me"

"I trust that you didn't see them but there were there just hidden and when the bars lift they are triggered. Pull the bars down i want to see something"

The bars were pulled down and the runic letters shut down. Now i just have to see which one of the symbols is real. But easier said than done, on the bars there must have been more than a hundred of seals. Why can't my job be easy? If i could just think faster, o wait i can. One thought later and a couple of sounds like breaking of glass and i had Atina equipped.

"Atina I need your help to find which one of these is real"

"Understood master by your command" When I equip Atina my brain becomes as fast as a supercomputer but the one drawback is the pain. It's not the worst headache I have felt but it's just irritating.

"Master there on the lowest bar a few millimetres above the ground".

"Fuck that's hard to see. Thanks Atina" I thought to her as the goddess of the strength arcana departed to the sea of souls from my mind. Shit here is the headache, i caught and rubbed my temporal bones to ease the pain, it will pass soon now i have to get through the barrier and fast.

"Toshiro look here do you know this rune, i think that this is the trigger." I was telling him while pointing at the rune.

"That rune is roughly translated as hail or call. I just don't see how it can hide the rest of them on the ground"

"It doesn't have to it just serves as a trigger of sort like a dead man switch, once this is removed from its place everything comes on. I know how to get in"

I crouched lower to see the runic letter better if I could just copy it the barrier would be down.

"T do you know the way to copy this rune?" I asked slowly standing up. While I was doing that Kei strode in the room. Just by seeing her beautiful body and that angelic face left me speechless as always. She caught me staring and smirked

"What are you looking at tiger" Kei teased

"Just at the most beautiful girl in the world" I just couldn't help but tease her back. And she answered on my teasing by kissing me on the lips, but before I could put my arms around her she pulled back.

"Tease" I grumbled

"You just love me like that." She answered with smile adoring her face and my world just light up.

Shaking my head to clear it I asked her:" Did you see the tapes"

"There clean, and by that I mean empty. Not a single frame of video, sound is just at the start and it helps us squat." I looked down a little disappointed at the lack of leads.

"But there is something just before the attack we were hacked by someone and that someone deleted the video the hackers is name bloodymasterofshadows97 real name Hiraga Saito Human male age seventeen one of the ancestors had at one time contracted Lucifer, and wanted for his soul the most powerful magic, but after his dearth magic weakened in the family so don't expect any strong resistant. We should try to talk with him, he must know something".

"We will later but first let's get past this bloody thing" I said while pointing at the bars. Kei just smiled.

"I've done it here it is Harlock" T gave me a sheet of paper with the copied rune and i cut out the rune with a little magic.

"Now I just have to place it the right spot and be done with it"

I kneeled down and placed the rune in its right place nothing happened there was no glow no runes.

"Good job Toshiro" Kei was praising him

"Yes really good job T" as I was saying it I stepped forward in to the room.

"Makoto what are you thinking are you ok" cried Kei.

"Look love I'm fine the field is down" I was reassuring her that all is well, and when she calmed down she stepped closed to me.

"Makoto look, there are only two things missing" Toshiro said running in the room but when he looked better:"Oh crap#

"We will see what is really missing later now check for more traps this might be an illusion."

Right now there really are only two things missing a sword of Masamune shit I hoped it wasn't that but just shit and the horn of dragons shit again.

"It clean, no tricks."

"T get everything clear on this end. Kei get back to the mansion and report back to Yasaka after that get back and we will go to meet our wanna be hacker"

"Makoto what about you? Don't do anything stupid please"

"I want you to just go to Yasaka this is bad and if we don't find the sword it will get worst. I will be visiting the morgue. I need to see something". She hugged me and left.

"Harlock what do you need from me"

"See if you can get something from the walls and runes, but be careful. See you soon dear friend"

As i was going to the outer room to teleport out one thought was on my mind: "I have a mission and I need to finish it fast or else..."


	3. Chapter 3 Dead end

AN: Chapter 3. I am right now trying to change my writing style. I hope that this is better that the last. And one more thing English is not my first language.

Seven hours later.

After meeting the coroner and finding nothing new Makoto is found walking thought the small street in Kyoto. In this place he hopes to a first clue to this stupid puzzle. In a house not far from here lives a hacker skilled enough to enter the yokai network. Makoto hopes to find hackers employer and the stolen objects. 20 meters from the two story house he stops and hides behind the pole. The house was not any differed from the rest of the street with the terrace on the second floor and a garage door in the left corner. What draw Makoto's attention was the window in the top right corner. The window of hacker's room. Through the glass Makoto saw a boy around Makoto's age with jet black messy hair in a blue jacket and black pants. **Here we go Saito-san.** Makoto thought as he watched Saito.

Makoto took his phone out of his pocket and called the first number on the list. The phone started ringing

"Come on Kei pick up." He rushed the phone even if he knew it won't do anything. And after the fourth rang Kei answered.

'' Hello, Makoto. What is it.''

''Tell Yasaka I found the idiot. I'm going to see if his going to take me anywhere. I need you to check the security cam right above me. He's leaving call you later.'' Makoto cut the call and started to follow Saito leaving at least 20 meters between him his target. The kid didn't even turn. He walked slowly. Like he had no worries in the world. **He's just I kid. Did he even know?** As Makoto talked to himself Saito was looking around with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Couple minutes later Saito stopped in the middle of the street in front of the strange green portal. The portal was invisible to everyone but Makoto and Saito. **What the hell.** Makoto dashed forward. _Watch out!_ A calming angelic voice of one of his personae was heard in Makoto's head. But he ignored the worning. When Makoto was six meters from the portal, Saito was putting the hand in the green screen. And with a scream Saito was pulled inside. Makoto didn't stop and run straight through the air. ''Fuck fuck fuck.'' Makoto cursed and stomped the ground. **What the fuck was that.** _Makoto calm down._ The same voice said. **I can't calm down. Can anyone of you tell me what is going on here? And where did he go.** _Well that was a portal_ **. No shit.** _Don't interrupt me. There is no magic on this world which looks like that. If I have to geas it the exit isn't in this dimension._ **How in the name of Nyx do you know that?** _Hello you should know that as well the universe._ **Oh right. Any other ideas.** After that there was only silence. So Makoto took his phone and called Kei.

''Hello.''

''We have a problem.''

''What happened?'', now she was little worried.

"The Hacker Saito he's gone".

"What? How?"

"Some kind of a portal sucked him in''.

''Ok, that never happens. Where did he go?"

"That's the problem his not here and by here I mean in this world."

"What? I don't follow."

"Helel thinks that the portal leads to another world. And I don't know what to think, all of this pisses me off. I'm going back to his house to check something out. "

''Makoto I'll tell Yasaka and please be careful.''

''I will. Thanks see you later.''

Makoto walked back to Saito's house. And to his surprise he saw two men standing in front the house, first tall with dark blue in a black long sleeved shirt with a strange belt, and another even taller with giant muscles and long spiky hair in a suit. Makoto put his hands in his pockets and walked to them.

''Cao Cao why do you always have to put your head where it doesn't belong. '' Makoto said to the smaller boy with a laugh.

Now named Cao Cao just smiled and said: ''Yo traitor hero-san. Why do you say that?''.

''First we both know what I'm talking about and I AM NOT A TRATOR I'm telling you again. Where is the sword.''

Cao cao wasn't even fazed, his smile didn't falter: "Yes you are. If you weren't you would be working with us not with does monsters. "

''At least I don't kill innocent people. And tell me where the sword is."

Cao cao's face darkened as Makoto said that. "First and foremost we are not killers. And I don't know about the sword.''

 _His not lying Makoto, they really don't know.''_

 **You sure H?**

 _One hundred percent._

''Well then what are you doing here then." Makoto smiled fakely as he said.

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"You don't have to tell I can guess you want to get Saito to join you. Well good like with that. He might even join you that is if you find him" And with that Makoto left the boys confused and walked to the other street.

''What do you mean?" Cao cao asked.

''Your smart, find out for yourself."

And with that Makoto entered the shadows. There he teleported to the mansion. In the mansion Makoto smiled. And went to Yasaka's room. He knocked and waited.

''Come in. '' After that Makoto entered the room.

He bowed to Yasaka and said: '' Yasaka-sama you want the good or the bad news.''

''Go with the bad.''

''I have no idea where the sword is.''

She locked annoyed more than angry. ''But I know who stole it.''

''And who might that be.''

''Chaos brigade.''

''How do you know that?"

''Two things. First Hero faction knew who helped the thieves. And second there was a snake around the house.''

''That those not help us much.''

''It does if we know the motive.'

' ''Please enlighten me with you wisdom.''

''The sword might be powerful but I think they were after the horn. Because it can control the dragons. And who needs a Dragon army. '' ''Ophis''

''Bingo''

''So we can't do anything yet''

''Not until we find them.''

''Fine leave it all to me. You can leave.'' After he was in his room he punched the wall.

 **SHIT WHY IS EVERYTHING AGAINST ME?**


End file.
